


A Slap to the Face

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Fluff too, Angst, Don't get me wrong, Fluff, I swear it has a happy ending, M/M, Oliver has unnecessary guilt, Oneshot, but a lot of angst first, nightmares and PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver is plagued by memories of the war, and Marcus is plagued by an elbow to the ribs.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 71





	A Slap to the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! this is my first time writing Flintwood, so feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Marcus woke with a sharp pin in his ribs. He rolled over and got hit in the face with a calloused hand. He let out a pained sigh before wrapping his arms around the man flailing next to him and sliding his head into the crook of Oliver’s neck.

“Ollie. It’s okay. It’s over now. Wake up, love.” he whispered. With a gasp and a shudder Oliver woke up, turning over and sobbing into Marcus’ shoulder. 

“Hey. Hey, just breathe love. Just breathe. It’s over now, you’re safe, you’re with me.” Marcus soothed, running his hand along Oliver’s shaking back. 

Oliver had struggled with nightmares and PTSD since the Battle of Hogwarts. It had been too much for him, to see so many of his friends injured and killed, and to see the place that he loved the most go up in flames. Marcus had been a steady presence by his side throughout the whole ordeal, not left unscathed by the war himself. He’d joined the order in the battle, fighting alongside the man he loved. 

“It was Colin again.” Oliver whispered, once he’d calmed down enough to speak. He curled into Marcus’ side and Marcus gathered him into his arms, the two men sitting in silence as Oliver concentrated on breathing deeply and Marcus rubbed soft circles into his back.

After a while, Oliver took one last shaky breath and nuzzled his head further into Marcus’s neck. “I just wish I could change things.” he whispered.

“You don’t need to change things.” Marcus assured him. “You fought so, so, bravely, we all knew about the dangers of war. There’s nothing we can do now, except for learn and grow.”

“I just feel like I let them down,”

Marcus knew better than to argue with Oliver when he got like this, he knew that’d talk it over in the morning. He hated to see Ollie hurting like this. He pressed a kiss behind Oliver’s ear and lay them back down, turning Oliver into the little spoon and rubbing his back. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Oliver whispered.

“I don’t know what I’d do without  _ you _ .” Marcus countered, never ceasing the back rub.

“I love you so much, Marc.” came the sleepy whisper.

“I love you too, Ollie.” Marcus whispered back, pressing a kiss to the nape of Oliver’s neck. They fell asleep like that, tangled in each other, Marcus’s hand on Oliver’s back, Oliver’s legs tangled with Marcus’s.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Your comments and kudos warm my soul!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
